


My Crown is Made of Weeds

by Catharsis_Emotions



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Aromantic, Bullying, Complete, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Demisexuality, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Male Homosexuality, Mild Language, One Shot, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other, POV Original Character, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 22:46:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18375617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catharsis_Emotions/pseuds/Catharsis_Emotions
Summary: He loves the stars and dandelions, but he grows lonely as people show to only judge him for his likes. Maybe college will be different.





	My Crown is Made of Weeds

**Author's Note:**

> A short one-shot for my OC Masayukki

For some people, childhood is a hard time. For me, I guess that could be true. I grew up in a rural neighborhood in Europe, where everyone knew everyone. It was impossible to get privacy in my neighborhood, so all the kids in my school knew every little detail about me.

Once, when I was six, some boys in my class saw me in the schoolyard. This wasn’t unusual, the school yard was pretty small. The men that do the yardwork at my school always forget a single corner.

The grass is long and the roots grow deep in the soil. There is a patch of dandelions, and a few small weed flowers.

Dandelions remind me of myself. They’re so pretty, so bright and they stand out. Though, eventually, they all get ripped out of the ground and thrown into the compost, to the side.

I absolutely love dandelions. Our school yard doesn’t have flowers I can play with. Once, I picked a flower from the side of the school and got in trouble. Turns out I was picking flowers in the school garden that the kindergarteners and first graders keep tidy.

After that day, I found the corner with weeds.

I stayed here all the time. Dandelions are hard to play with, their stems always break. But one day, I found the perfect way to thread them together. I made a flower crown.

After I made them for a while, I wore one back inside after recess. The boys in my class noticed.

“Ew, what’s Masa wearing? Looks like he cleaned out a lawnmower on his head!”

“He’s wearing weeds in his hair!”

“That looks stupid! It’s not even done nicely!”

They said many mean things. Eventually, their mean comments were numbing words that didn’t affect me anymore. The first few times, it made me cry. Now, I just realize they don’t understand.

These dandelions, these misunderstood weeds, give me comfort. If I was a plant, I’d be a dandelion. 

\- - -

Staring out at the stars, I feel a sense of comfort rush over me. If I could stay here, looking at the stars forever, I wouldn’t mind.

Currently, I’m sitting on the fire escape outside of my dorm room. My dorm room is pretty nice, and I was one of the lucky few to have a personal “balcony” or, fire escape.

Whenever I go out on my fire escape to stargaze, I have to be careful. Apparently if you’re caught on them at any time, you can get in trouble.

I don’t want that, so I always go outside at night. My dorm room is high up enough that the street lights don’t hit my window, so it’s perfect at night. I make sure the lights are off in my room and I sit on the fire escape with nothing that could potentially tell someone I’m up there. 

Occasionally, someone from a higher or lower floor will go on their fire escape balcony. If I look at them, normally they can be smoking ( which you can’t do ), or they start to climb down. Mind you, you can’t leave dorms past 10:00 PM, which is exactly what those kids were trying to do.

At least what I’m doing isn’t breaking rules as bad as those.

\- - -

Sometimes I like to think about how my life could have changed for the better. What if I never played with those weeds as a kid? What if I didn’t play with those weeds now, as a young adult?

What if I tried to make friends or reach out to people? Go see another therapist?

I can’t do that, I’m a college student for pete's sake. I hardly even have enough money to buy myself snacks or flower books.

As I make my way to the college common area, or food area, these are things that cross my mind. Normally I get lost in thought and bump into people. In those instances, I get comments like “watch where you’re going, asshole.”, “watch it, weirdo”, or something similar. 

It’s okay, though. Just finish college, get out, become a botanist, and follow my aspiration. Well, whatever my aspirations are.

Time melds together and eventually I realize I’m sitting at a circle table with my food. Like always, I’m alone. Eating in front of other people makes me uncomfortable.

As I’m taking what I presume is the third bite of my sandwich, two boys walk up to my table. They both look, just a little concerning. Almost as if little boys decided to go goth.

The first one had shoulder length hair, which was gray at the top and faded to black. He wore an eyepatch over his left eye with false flowers on it. His other eye was bright and red. He wore a green baggy hoodie. Reminds me of grass.

The second one had shorter, much curlier hair. His hair was many shades of green, and it reminded me of broccoli. He wore a black medical mask over his mouth and nose. His eyes were wide, and a shade of black and gray.

They both decided to sit next to me, for whatever reason.

“Hey! I’m Hanako.” I looked over to see the one with the eyepatch talking.

“I came here because you looked lonely. I also brought my childhood friend, Static, along with me. Hope you don’t mind. He won’t be a bother, he’s basically mute! He only talks when needed.” I look at the other boy to see him solemnly nod to what this Hanako character was saying.

“Anyways, we really came here cause you peaked our interest. You look so different from everyone else! Where are you from?”

“I’m from Europe, so of course I look a little different. Everyone here is Asian except for me.” I talk ever so quietly. Hanako makes an agreeing hum, and pulls out an apple juice box. He pokes the straw in and sips, whereas Static had pulled out a GameBoy and began playing.

“I guess we all look a little different from everyone here. With my eyepatch here,” Hanako points to his patch, “And Static’s hair, I guess you can say we’re all pretty unique. I say we should be friends.” After declaring this, Hanako sticks his hand out.

Do I want to shake it? No, not particularly. But I was telling myself I needed to get more friends earlier.

I take his hand.

We talked for a while after that. I complemented Hanako’s eyepatch, since the flowers on it were very pretty. I saw how Static was playing Tetris, and commented on how I loved the music in that game.

It was nice to talk to people who weren’t my parents for a change.

\- - -

Eventually, Hanako, Static, and I became really good friends. I still don’t know why they chose to be my friend, but they did. I told them of my weird love for dandelions, and how I hate the sound of thunder or the nightmare of being forgotten.

They told me things about themselves too. How Hanako was always misunderstood or how Static has been quiet since he was a child.

“Hey, Masayukki, how do you feel about meeting the rest of our friends?” Hanako asked one night out of blue. I invited them to my dorm, and we were all looking at constellations on my balcony. I had just found the big dipper when he spoke up.

“Mmm… I’m not sure. If they’re as nice as you guys, then maybe they’ll like me. But that’s a maybe, not a lot of people enjoy my company.” I look over, and pass the box of Pocky we were all sharing to Static.

“No, they’ll like you. Trust me. We’re all like the group of misfits in an 80s movie.” Certainly a weird analogy to use. I mean, it sounds fun. Even though he says they’ll like me, I still have a nagging feeling they might not.

\- - -

Walking into the college common area, I see Hanako, Static, and surrounding characters.

“Hey, Masayukki! Welcome! I managed to get everyone here. I’m surprised no one showed up late, we’re all on time!” He smiles and claps his hands.”I know I’m just a freshman, so it feels weird to be leading a pack of freshman, sophomores, and juniors, but here I go I guess.”

I hear a slight chuckle from the group, I think from a girl?

“Everyone, introduce yourselves! Think of this as if it was a group therapy session, except it’s not.” With a chuckle, everyone slowly introduced themselves.

“Hey~! I’m Lem, the one and only! Remember to give me your number after so we can plan a get together!” A short, blond girl wearing pigtails and a tracksuit said.

“I’m Drunyu. The pleasure is all mine.” A boy with heterochromia in his eyes said, pushing up his glasses.

“Hey. I’m Kazuki, good to meet you?” A tall, lanky boy with black hair and an undercut said with a questioning tone.

“Hi, I’m Masayukki. According to Hanako, we’re all gonna be friends? I hope that plays out, you all seem like pretty cool people.

The three that I just met a minute ago smiled, and Lem came up to hug me. She’s at least a foot shorter than me. Apparently, Lem hugging me signaled a group hug, so now we’re all just hugging in the middle of the college commons.

\- - -

Sitting behind a retail counter on a Saturday morning is not something a young adult wants to spend their mornings doing. As I ring up an old lady's lottery tickets and ice cream, I hear a feminine voice calling out to me.

“Masa! Masa! I found you! I know you’re in the middle of work and all, and I really don’t want to get you fired, but I have great news!” Lem ran up to me and began bouncing. As I listened to her I gave the old lady her change and said “have a nice day” as she left the store.

“What is it?” I reach below the cash register to grab some plastic bags to refill the bagging area, since my register was running out.

“We’re all going to have a big sleepover! It’ll be tons of fun! Please say you’ll come! If you want we can do it at your place, since you have the fire escape and all!”

I slowly nod as I listen to what Lem has to say. I really enjoy having her as a friend, but she’s way too enthusiastic for 10 in the morning.

“I would love to.”

\- - -

Sitting and making flower crowns, I think to myself on how much has changed. Almost like each intertwinement of my flower crown.

This stem represents me twisting through my childhood. The bullies in elementary school. The friends I had in middle school that eventually forgot about me. The loneliness I suffered in high school.

Though that stem ends and I begin a new one. Though, not all stems are bad. This one is me twisting through my newly found adulthood. Turning 18, moving out, going to college.

Finding friends.

It really is an interesting way life works. You think everything is a bad patch. Maybe just the grass you’re walking on is dead. Though, not all grass is dead. Eventually, you’ll walk onto the greenest and prettiest grass you’ve ever seen. It’ll be overrun with flowers, and maybe some weeds here and there.

Though there are more flowers than weeds. Although some weeds are hard to get rid of, it’s easier to focus on the bigger picture, and notice all the flowers surrounding it.

As I twine together the stems of my flower crown, and look at the stars beginning to show in the purple sky, I think of how happy I am.

I’m surrounded by friends, I’m not lonely, and I always have someone to talk to.

One leaf on the stem, Hanako. Another, Static. And Lem, Kazuki, and Drunyu. All these different leaves with different looks and unique traits to all of them.

Now, I’m sitting on the fire escape. My five friends are sitting with me. We’re all finding constellations, while eating snacks and wearing dandelion flower crowns together.

\- - -


End file.
